You're The One I Want
by Dude Your Awesome8
Summary: AU. Lunch time for the gang at Jump City High and Garfield decides it's time to let a little song out. Oneshot. BBxRae


"LUNCH TIME!" Victor screamed at the top of his lungs in the boys locker room when the gang were getting ready after their gym class. "BOOYAH!"

Victor finished tying his shoes and raced to the cafeteria to get his lunch of the day. It was a daily thing for Victor to rush over since eventually the lines would be huge and there wouldn't be enough time for the football player to eat if he was standing in life all day.

Garfield just laughed at his best friend always excited for lunch. It was the same schedule every day, yet he still was happy when the 10:30 bell rang for lunch.

Garfield took his time to get ready for he was never in any rush to get to lunch. He would pack his own food so he didn't have to stand in the crowed lines all day. Besides the school always had some type of meat in their foods and Garfield was no about that life. He tried meat one time and it was the worst for him – he couldn't stop throwing for weeks. Besides it reminded him too much of when he was younger with his parents and he wasn't able to cry every time he ate any type of animal.

When the blonde walked out of the locker room with his backpack flung over his shoulders Richard jumped behind him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Garfield! What's up?" Richard asked, heading to lunch just like Garfield.

"Nothing," Garfield said. "You know just Victor running like he's won the Olympics."

"You're not thinking about someone's birthday coming up too aren't you?"

Garfield stopped in the middle of the hallway to stare at the man. "What are you talking about?"

Richard fixed the black shades he was always allowed to wear because he was the son of the richest man in the world and smirked at Garfield. He pulled out a piece of paper from behind his pocket and shoved it into Garfield' face. Garfield grabbed it out of Richard's hands and pushed him away before looking down.

On the wrinkled paper was his hand writing of a calendar with today's date circled with hearts around it. Damn this paper was in his locker, but how did Richard find it?

Garfield slumped his shoulders. "Okay, what do you want to know?"

"I was just gonna ask if you planned anything yet."

While thinking about this question the two sat down at their usual lunch table and Garfield looked across the room at Rachel sitting with her friends quiet like always eating her sandwich. Normally she didn't talk to her friends – just sat there and ate until the bell rang and she would be off to her next class. She was the quiet one out of everyone in the entire school and for some reason Garfield really loved that. He didn't min that she didn't like to talk or maybe she did, but only to special type of people. Man what he would do to be her special type of person who she would talk to nonstop.

"So, what are you gonna plan for Kori's birthday?" Richard interrupted Garfield's thoughts.

"Who?" Garfield asked.

"Kori...the girl you're crushing?"

"What?" Garfield screamed. "Man, no! I have no interest for Kori at all."

"What do you mean?" Victor came over with his lunch try and sat on the opposite side of Garfield and Richard. "Everyone crushes on Kori – she's the hottest chick in our grade."

"I for one don't care," Garfield said and the boys around him gasp. Even the ones on the other table who weren't part of the conversation, but overheard Garfield say. "I'm actually crushing on her best friend."

"The one that doesn't talk?" Herald asked, getting up from his seat to see the girls better.

"The purple one?" Wally questioned, pointing over until Roy smacked his hand before someone saw him pointing over.

"Yeah, her name is Rachel," Garfield said to the guys. "And she's the one I want."

"I don't believe you," Richard said. "You're going crazy."

"Kori's nice and all, yeah, but she's not my type. I like the quiet, mysterious ones." Garfield got up and pointed over himself. The guys shook their heads, returning to their lunches.

"Man, there is something in that salad that's messing with your brain," Victor said, pointing to the side of Garfield's mind and he shook the guys off.

Garfield plopped back down into his seat and crossed his arms,, not taking his eyes off Rachel off at the distance.

"_Rachel,"_ Garfield said to himself. _"I know you're sister turns everyone on." _He slowly got back up when getting the attention of the other guys and everyone else in the cafeteria. Especially the girls. _"But you're the one I want...but you're the one I want, yeah, yeah,"_

Garfield jumped over to the next lunch table and grabbed the Jump City High School newspaper one kid had in his hand. _"Front page magazine," _Garfield turned back to the front cover where, of course, something was written about Kori. Her picture was on the left side of the article and she was smiling wide with her eyes closed. _"Everybody says that she's a queen," _Garfield threw the paper behind him and jumped up to point at Rachel. _"But that's you to me and I just want to let you know that."_

Garfield got up from the table and was flashing his hands open and closed as he took a step side to side.

"_She likes the flashing lights." _Garfield ran to Rachel and walked around her, "_I love the way that you like candle lights," _he said behind her pressing his back against hers. _"Stay close by my side I just want a chance to show that."_

Rachel was so confused on what was going on with the soccer kid. The girls were laughing as they watched Garfield run around singing, but she was completely confused and shocked especially because at the sight of things it looked like he was singing to her.

Garfield moved his hands left and right as he sung, "_If only you could believe in yourself in the way I believe in you I-I do." _He ran and slid on his knees to appear in front of her on the ground, grabbing her hands and pressing it against his chest. Garfield placed a hand on the side of her face. _"If only you could see all of the beautiful things that I see in you it's true."_

Garfield let go of Rachel's hand and ran back to his side of the cafeteria, sitting in the middle of Victor and Richard. He threw his arms over their shoulders and was rocking back and forth with the two.

"_Rachel! I know your sister turns everyone on," _Garfield motion his chin to Kori who was smiling for she only like the way the boys were making music. She didn't really pay attention to the lyrics. _"But oh, baby, I have no doubt you're the one that I want."_

Garfield stood back up and ran over to stand in front of Rachel. He pointed to Kori. "_You think __she's got it all, but that don't make her better." _He pressed one hand on his heart and the other was shaking in the air. _"You got my heart and that's the only thing that matters." _He fell back on his knees with his arms stretched out to his sides. _"Rachel! I know your sister turns everyone on, but you're the one I want. But you're the one I want, yeah."_

The white boy walked back to his friends and Victor stood up to walk over to Rachel, taking a shot at the singing for Garfield knowing how much his best friend really likes her.

"_Fast lanes, limousines Baby, there can be no guarantees," _Victor said as soon as he stood up and Garfield gave him a smack on the hand for his turn. _"But if you're with him you know you he can guarantees that cause he's attracted to your passion." _When reaching Rachel he tapped the bottom of her chin and walked backwards from her. "_Be yourself and forget that fashion. Just keep that non-smile on your face you and him deserve to be forever ever lasting."_

Garfield, with some guys behind him, took step by steps in moving closer to Rachel. They all had tow hands over their hearts as they walked over to her. _"If only you could believe in yourself in the way I believe in you." _Garfield moved his face close into hers. _"I-I do." _The blonde back up. _"If only you could see all the beautiful things that I see in you. It's true."_

The guys who were still sitting down in their seats gave one another a shrug before getting up to join Garfield's dance group who were all behind him following the same moves he did as he tried to get this girl's heart.

Garfield and the others snapped their fingers as they took step by steps. _"Rachel! I know you're sister turns everyone on._" They then stopped and jumped back up on straight on their two feet. _"But oh, baby, I have no doubts you're the one that I want." _They pointed at Kori. "_You think she's got it all, but," _They shook both index fingers. _"That don't make her better." _The boys pressed their hands to the spot where their hearts were. _"You got my heart and that's the only thing that matters." _Garfield used his hands to cover around his mouth to make his voice louder and booming. _"Rachel! I know your sister turns everyone on," _He then looked back down at her. _"But you're the one I want, yeah. But you're the one I want, yeah."_

_All you Rachel's!_

Garfield got up on top of the closest lunch table and started fish pumping into the air. _"All you Rachel's! They don't show you love enough."_

The remaining kids who didn't join Garfield's dance number got up and pumped their fists into the air the same time as Garfield.

"_All you Rachel's!" _The cafeteria repeated with Garfield before he sang to the Rachel's,_ "You should know that you're my diamond in the rough. It's true."_

The blonde looked back at the Rachel he wanted and smiled to her when seeing she was still confused and mostly embarrassed at someone wanting to sing to her out of everyone in the entire school.

"_Rachel!" _Garfield pointed at Kori again. _"I know your sister turns everyone on." _Garfield fell backwards into the crowd of his friends who caught him. _"But oh, baby, I have no doubt you're the one I want."_

Garfield got up from his friends and made his way to Rachel again.

"_You think she's got it all, but," _he waved away, _"that don't make her better."_ He pressed his hands against his chest again. _"You got my heart and that's the only thing that matters."_

He grabbed Rachel's hand and pulled her up so she could be standing and facing him.

Garfield waved his hand against his face. _"Rachel, I know your sister turns everyone on." _Garfield reached for Rachel's hand again and smiled when she blushed. _"But you're the one I want. But you're the one I want._" He stopped moving and looked right into her eyes. _"Yeah."_

When the song had ended everyone went back to their lunch tables in a heartbeat and continued on with their lunches before the bell had rang. Garfield, Victor, and Richard found one another and walked together laughing on their way as they tried to find their lunches again.

Rachel was left alone standing up as she tried to put together what on Azar just happened to her and during that lunch period. She didn't even know what she was supposed to take from this episode from the guys teaming up together. Rachel turned to her table and saw the girls laughing with one another. Kori was saying how "joyous" it was for the boys just now singing their hearts out like never before. Even though the song wasn't for her she was happy for her best friend to have someone crushing on her. Especially someone cool and nice like Garfield. He was an idiot sometimes and a goofball and did get on Rachel's nerve, but it was different to hear that she had someone crushing on her instead of someone crushing on Kori like the entire school does.

But still … why all of a sudden? And why her?

Rachel just pulled up her hood and ran out of the cafeteria before anyone started talking to her about how cute and lucky she was.


End file.
